


[fanart] Illustrations for Alula [Vertical and Forward Force]

by johanirae



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Romance, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Loki is a contrary asshole, he gifts Clint Barton with wings, of all things, during battle. The wings in and of themselves are one thing, but the way they react to Phil is another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanart] Illustrations for Alula [Vertical and Forward Force]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alula [Vertical and Forward Force]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558593) by [micketysplit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micketysplit/pseuds/micketysplit). 



> My illustrations for micketysplit’s Marvel Bang 2012 entry.

  
_He stares.  
Apparently, there is a huge-ass wing cascading out of the left side of his upper back. It is very large, with dark brown, lush feathers shushing secrets as they shift against each other. Just for balance, he checks the other side. Yep; there's a wing there, too. He lets out a long, slow exhale, and feels the warm weight of feathers flutter against his back._

 

  
_"Point," Nat says and they both spin around at the officious little whirr from behind them. A small robot, a foot-high version of Dummy or Butterfingers, is trundling behind them, plucking discarded feathers from the ground and tucking them into a canvas bag which it is dragging on the floor behind itself._

 

  
_Phil goes back to cleaning Clint's wings, focusing on the outer feathers, the ones near the edges. Those are the ones that tend to fall out. Clint shrugs in a quick stretch and Phil touches him again, resting a big warm hand on Clint's shoulder before sliding it up to briefly cup the side of his neck._

 

  
_After a few moments, he doesn't feel anything through the wings. The feathers soften and he folds his wings back, cautiously. Loki is standing there, just a few feet at them, shaking his sceptre as if its battery is running low or something._

**Author's Note:**

> I am really proud of what I drew, best work to date :D  
> It was brilliant to work with mickety_split! A brilliant writer and an all round nice person. Go read the awesome fic!


End file.
